LOVE STORY
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: ¿Por qué me siento atraída por cierto rubio amigo mío?...Las sensaciones que tengo al verlo, al estar con él...Kami-sama! no tienen explicación...¿Qué me esta pasando y por qué estoy cambiando de ideales?


¡Hola regrese! xD..Lastima que no he continuado mi fic de **"Tuya en cuerpo y alma"** y en verdad lo lamento, pero, mi vida es una confusión eterna…

La verdad quiero escribir lo que me esta pasando en mi vida sentimental, con mi pareja favorita Naruhina ^/^. Pero si pongo puntos suspensivos, NO ES PORQUE TARTAMUDEEN, sino porque se dan un tiempo al hablar, NO PODRÍA PONER PUNTO Y APARTE EN CADA PALABRA O SI?

**Canción que se recomienda oír: Jewelry - Love Story**

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y nada de lo que aparece aquí es original del anime.

*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**LOVE STORY**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, soy una chica se podría decir normal con 15 años, soy estudiante (ya que no me gustaría ser ama de casa), y voy en la escuela Konoha; todos dicen que soy una persona recatada, tímida, feliz e inteligente. Claro eso es como me describen, pero saben algo, soy "popular", por alguna extraña razón siempre llamo la atención de la gente que no conozco. Talvez tenga que ver mi pelo largo con reflejos azulados, ojos grises y dicen que tengo cuerpo como una muñeca de porcelana.

Yo soy alguien muy sentimental, y algunas veces se podría decir que "me encierro" en mi mundo, porque a veces me refugio en este y pues supongo que es una protección, para que no me hagan daño las demás personas; al ser inteligente es muy probable tener amigos o amigas por conveniencia que sólo te hagan daño con sus acciones.

Un aspecto de mi vida que no me ha gustado fue que cuando entre a la escuela Konoha, tuve muchas declaraciones de amor, que lamentablemente nunca pude corresponder (N/A le pese a quien le pese ¬¬*); ya que mis padres Hiashi y Hana Hyuuga me han dicho que lo primordial es estudiar, y yo también creo eso. Pero digamos que un joven me pretendió y logro que me fijara en él, ¿cómo se preguntarán? Ni yo misma lo se; e incluso llegue a pensar que estaba enamorada y sufrí mucho por este, pero verán no era el indicado…¿cómo lo supe? Pues digamos que iba detrás de cada chica que se le declarara (la verdad ni era atractivo y sigo preguntándome, ¿cómo me fue a gustar?).

Pero eso paso y en verdad me alegro de no haber caído en su trampa, se preguntarán ¿cómo se llama?, la verdad no vale la pena recordarlo.

Bueno pasado eso, yo estaba feliz sin que alguien me gustara; pero saben algo, eso cambio cuando me di cuenta que mi amigo era atractivo y pues pasaron muchas cosas que cambiaron mi mundo. Digamos que desde antes de que me desilusionara de la otra persona, yo, ya me había fijado en él. Lo se porque durante las evaluaciones académicas de la escuela, supe que él e había declarado a alguien y no pude ocultar mis celos; lo bueno fue que sólo lo hizo porque quería que un amigo reconociera el amor que sentía para con ella.

Bueno pasado esos momentos, heme aquí, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, o eso creo yo …

Y como todas las noches, estoy en mi recámara pensando; lentamente voy hacia la ventana y observo que hay una luna brillante que puedo describir solamente con una palabra _"hermosa", _de hecho me recuerdan mucho a mis ojos. Al momento de pensar eso, no logro que mi cuerpo no suspire y diga tu nombre, para que el viento se lo llevara… _"Naruto"_

**Flashback**

_Hoy tengo una obra de teatro estoy muy emocionada, ya que actuare y cantare; mi equipo esta bien organizado y sus integrantes son Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru y yo. Pero desde hace tiempo no se porque, pero la presencia de Naruto me provoca muchos sentimientos encontrados, c__reo que me estoy volviendo loca, mejor olvido eso._

_**Ino: ¡Hinata!, ¿no te has cambiado?, por kami-sama! **__**Tú entras en la primera escena.**_

_**Hinata: Es que…Ino, me da pena cambiarme.**_ _¿Y como no? si mi vestimenta consistía con un mini short y una playera que supuestamente es una pijama, bueno para mi si lo es, pero no me gusta que me miren los demás._

_**Ino: Hay HInata, pues mira…lo se, hay muchos hombres y ¿por qué no te cambias como Sakura?, delante de todos…**_

_**Hinata: No, **__**¡**__**por favor!..saca a todos y cuida que nadie se meta, por favor. **__Si yo estaba rogando, pero porque conozco lo que es el pudor; y pues estábamos atrás del telón._

_**Ino: Esta bien...¡FUERA TODOS!.**__ Ino sabe sacar a todos rápido, bueno de hecho me dio un poco de miedo como grito._

_**Ino: Ya los saque…y ¿bien?**_

_**Hinata: y ¿bien?...**_

_**Ino: ¿Por qué no te cambias?.**Dijo un poco enojada_

_**Hinata**__**: Es que aunque seas mujer… me da vergüenza.**__ Si así era yo._

_**Ino: Esta bien, cuidare desde afuera…**_

Ino salió, dejando a HInata sola, mientras esta sacaba su ropa de una pequeña mochila que llevo.

_**Hinata: Espero que cuide bien Ino, pero esto me pone en un dilema, si es que alguien me llega a ver en ropa interior…me gustaría que fuera Naruto… ¡pero que cosas digo, no **__**cámbiate ya!.**__ En ese momento me sonroje y proseguí a quitarme mi blusa para ponerme otra y el mini short._

_Que extraño, parece que Naruto esta discutiendo con alguien, bueno creo que eso es normal…_

De pronto, aquella persona, avienta a Naruto hacia adentro del telón, donde se estaba cambiando Hinata. En eso, pareció que todo movimiento para ella se detuvo, le miro a los ojos y se quedo estática. Naruto parecía bajar la mirada en torno a ella, cuando Hinata bajo la mirada, vislumbro que estaba en ropa interior…en eso ella hizo lo más razonable en un momento como ese. 

_**Hinata: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...NARUTO SALTE!...AHHHHHHH!**__ Creo que mis gritos se oyeron tan fuertes que entraron todos corriendo y Naruto sólo se empezó a reír de mi, a lo cual no dude en insultarlo. _

**Fin del Flashback**

Yo sólo vuelvo a ver la luna y sonreí de manera débil, ese día fue algo raro y único, nunca me había pasado y más al experimentar celos. Pero empecé a tener sentimientos para aquel rubio amigo mío…

*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Bueno hasta aquí el fic…¿qué les aprecio?...ahm algo grave o de la ropa interior…en verdad ese día quise matar a mi amigo ¬¬* y bueno pasaron más cosas ese día, lo cual contaré n otra ocasión…

Si quieren saber que ocurrió dejen revews si? *¬* y pues espero que me dejen sus comentarios n_n

Nota: La verdad no se porque fui críticada en un foro, que en realidad no me hicieron sentir mal n_n de hecho me sirvio para mejorar. Pero lo que si me incómoda, es que sus comentarios sean críticos según ellos y que estos vayan con el fin de "hacerme ver que estoy redactando mal"; pero si se pusieran a analizar, no sirven como críticos; porque sus comentarios **NO SON OBJETIVOS** n_n y eso de hecho deberían saberlo.


End file.
